


Откровенное интервью с Джоном Х. Уотсоном, доктором медицины

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Смелость вызывает восхищение у Шерлока Холмса. А моральная смелость ещё больше.





	Откровенное интервью с Джоном Х. Уотсоном, доктором медицины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Candid Interview with John H Watson, M.D.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319367) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



Оглядываясь назад, я удивлён тем, что вообще согласился беседовать с Монтегю Морганом. 

Предполагаю, что изначально мне польстило просто чьё-то желание поговорить − для разнообразия − со мной, а не с Холмсом; на самом деле мне дали понять, что его присутствие будет даже лишним. Тщеславие, которому я до тех пор − могу в этом поклясться − не был подвержен, раздулось до небывалых размеров, когда проклятый журналист сообщил, что наше интервью будет частью серии, которую он планировал предложить известному литературному журналу «Новеллы о выдающихся современниках», а это означало возможность побывать в созданной из типографской краски и бумаги компании таких людей, как Харди и Киплинг...

Если бы Холмс был рядом, когда я читал это письмо с предложением интервью, и сделал бы едкое замечание насчёт того, что вместо «пошлого интервью знаменитости» лучше бы напечатали более полезные статьи, я бы бросил письмо в огонь. Хотя... хотя, возможно, это только подстегнуло бы меня: очень непросто привлечь внимание к себе как отдельной личности, когда рядом находится Шерлок Холмс. Как бы я его ни любил, как бы ни желал, иногда на меня находит стремление поспорить с ним и утвердить своё мнение. 

Так что я просто _забыл_ упомянуть имя Моргана в нашем разговоре за завтраком и принял меры, чтобы тот явился на Бейкер-стрит во второй половине дня, когда Холмс ушёл на концерт музыки, которая мне не нравилась, и которую он, к моему удивлению, не попытался играть мне на скрипке в попытке улучшить мой вкус.

Мой посетитель, испытывая трогательное благоговение перед нашей гостиной, выглядел так, как будто каждая её деталь была для него откровением, а не знакомым фоном и местом действия (как мне часто говорили − знакомым, как их собственное жилище) моих рассказов. Взяв с подноса стакан хереса, он принял моё предложение удобно устроиться на диване. 

Открыв одновременно наши записные книжки, мы улыбнулись друг другу.

− Я вижу, что вы хорошо подготовились, доктор, − начал он довольно нейтрально, но я почувствовал, что за тоном его голоса скрывается нечто другое. Эта доброжелательность была похожа на ту, с которой, погладив охотничью собаку, хвалят владельца за её поведение. Но я тут же одёрнул себя, решив, что это было всего лишь игрой моего воображения.

− Мои читатели знают, что у меня уже вошло в привычку делать заметки, обсуждая что-либо и наблюдая за работой мистера Холмса; возможно, это может мне понадобиться для дела, − сказал я немного натянуто.

− Да, это замечательно, что он рассматривает вас как компаньона, даже партнёра в его... работе.

После этих слов Морган так поджал губы, как будто сказанное запятнало такого культурного человека, как он − того, кто, так и быть, мог бы принять небольшое вознаграждение за свои труды, но чьё искусство и литература были выше презренного металла.

− Интересно, как вы думаете, какие качества, которыми вы обладаете, подходят для роли, − он заглянул в свои записи, − «друга и коллеги» мистера Холмса?

Теперь он снова пытался меня очаровать, дружелюбно улыбаясь. Возможно, я был слишком поспешен в своих выводах.

− Я полагаю, что... что у меня есть определённые умения. Обращаясь к обычному человеку, никогда в своей жизни не сталкивавшимся ни с чем подобным, нелегко передать и описать блеск разума Холмса, который работает на огромной скорости. Не говоря уже о том, что многие наши дела связаны с деликатными вопросами и известными людьми. Я полагаю, что подхожу к делу со всей ответственностью, я осторожен, и мне можно доверять.

Быстро заморгав, мой интервьюер сел прямо и что-то набросал в своей записной книжке.

− Простите мою откровенность, доктор, но я вряд ли назвал бы ваши истории «осторожными». О, конечно, вы меняете имена, даты, детали описания внешности – клиентов и преступников. Но ваш портрет самого мистера Холмса... Вы должны признать, что он безнравстственный.

Я ощетинился: 

− Безнравственный? Он − великий человек.

Морган позволил себе мимолётную натянутую улыбку. 

− Нет никаких сомнений в том, что у него великий разум. Но его привычки... странные капризы... нездоровое умственное и физическое возбуждение... отказ от нормального общества и презрение к представителям закона... родственники со «свободными» взглядами и родословная, о которой почти ничего неизвестно даже вам... его насмешливые отзывы в адрес многих политиков, управляющих нашей страной. Наконец, он человек, чувства которого относительно прекрасного пола, этих ангелов английского дома, как вы и сами могли бы заметить, ужасающи, если не сказать − неестественны... Вы в самом деле считаете его образцом для подражания для нашей молодёжи? Вы должны знать, что впечатлительные девушки и малообразованные молодые люди читают то, что вы пишете. Разве вы не чувствуете, что должны сделать это для них... преуменьшить его моральные недостатки и возмутительные странности... ведь он всё же, как я понимаю, джентльмен, значит, и выглядеть в ваших рассказах должен как джентльмен. 

В Афганистане горные перевалы настолько извилисты, что всадник или отставший от колонны будет окружён и попадёт в засаду прежде, чем даже поймёт, что потерялся. Если он попытается найти обратно дорогу без проводника, он заблудится ещё больше. Если он загнан в угол, он может только бороться и умереть там, где стоит.

Я чувствовал себя так, будто меня поймали в ловушку в лабиринте: она была образована другим из моих собственных слов. Всё было правдой, иначе бы я так не написал. Холмс − чрезвычайно странное, уникальное существо; отрада для моих глаз и сокровище моего сердца, он и правда был совершенно необычным. Но он был неизменен в этой своей непохожести на других. На мгновение я задался вопросом, не превратил ли я его в урода из бродячего цирка, позволив миру узнать о нём благодаря шестипенсовому изданию.

Нет. Это исключительно интерпретация Моргана. Я столкнулся с самой опасной и губительной ложью, которая исходит из злонамеренного выбора фактов.

Взяв себя в руки под испытывающим взглядом журналиста, я сказал спокойно и с достоинством: 

− Мистер Морган, если вы задаётесь подобными вопросами, то я вынужден тоже задаться вопросом, читали ли мои рассказы хоть сколько-нибудь внимательно. Я не ставлю перед собой цель описывать жизнь и поступки своего друга и компаньона, что-либо лакируя и приукрашивая. В этом нет никакой нужды. Шерлок Холмс не лишён недостатков − но кто из нас идеален? Но многих ли я и или вы спасли от неприятностей и страха? Прислонялись ли вы к колесу, чтобы помочь сдвинуться с места повозке справедливости − транспортному средству, которое «представители закона» часто не готовы подвинуть ни на дюйм? Я видел, как он справляется с убийцей с таким спокойствием, с каким, возможно, выбирает блюдо из меню ресторана. Я видел, как он презирает подлость, мелкий обман, жадность и вероломство тех, кто рвётся к богатству и власти, попирая законы писанные и неписанные. Я видел, что он отказывается от сна, еды, комфорта и душевного спокойствия, чтобы добраться до истины. Всё это можно найти в моих историях.

Погладив себя по бархатному лацкану пиджака, Морган протянул ко мне пухлую, землистого цвета руку. На мгновение я подумал, что он хочет погладить и меня, как свой пиджак, стремясь успокоить, как нервную лошадь. Но он, только схватив рукой воздух, будто в испуге от моего сдержанного гнева, снова взялся за карандаш.

− Мой дорогой доктор, простите меня. Ведь я, в сущности, хотел подвести вас к разговору о том, есть ли, на ваш взгляд, у писателя долг перед обществом... А также о том, что писательство − не простое развлечение, оно налагает определённые требования, в том числе требования общества. 

− Вы имеете в виду, что литература должна так же суетливо реагировать на сиюминутную злобу дня, как журналистика?

Это задело его, но он замаскировал всё сухим кашлем и убийственной ухмылкой.

− Ну, хорошо, вы правы. Перейдём к более простым, можно сказать, домашним вопросам. Не хотели бы вы рассказать что-нибудь о вашей собственной семье − о вашей дорогой, покойной жене, а также о надеждах на ваших детей; хотели ли бы вы увидеть, как они идут по вашим стопам? Я уверен, что наши женщины-читательницы захотят услышать о другой стороне вашей жизни, а не только об ужасных преступлениях и их успешном раскрытии.

− Бог не подарил нам с миссис Уотсон детей; я думал, что это общеизвестный факт. Кроме того, я должен сказать, что женщинам-читателям, так же, как мужчинам, столь же интересно узнать, как было раскрыто дело.

− Будем надеяться ради будущего нашей расы, что это излишне их не беспокоит. Я полагаю, что несколько выдающихся учёных считают подобное чтение нежелательным для тонких, чувствительных натур, особенно для дам. Я уверен, что вы согласитесь со мной... как врач.

Это было невыносимо: его тон, его безрассудство, его пустая болтовня. Жалея, что миссис Хадсон не суетится в гостиной, чтобы её шаги и возня перекрыли поток изрекаемых глупостей, я поймал себя на мысли, что хочу ударить этого болвана по голове пыльной тряпкой. 

− Возможно, мы можем подвести итог, − решился он с масляным выражением на узкой лисьей физиономии. − Судя по тому, что вы бросили взгляд на часы на каминной полке – видите, чему вы научили нас, доктор − вы, должно быть, ждёте кого-то. В чём, как вы думаете, заключается великое ремесло, в котором мы все − подмастерья? Разве вы не хотите выйти за пределы литературной подёнщины и подняться на горную вершину, присоединившись к компании гигантов? Подарите нам научный роман или историческое приключение, полное благородства и энергии, рассказав о мужественных поступках, заставляющих кровь бурлить и вдохновляющих нас силой написанного слова. Расскажите мне о ваших творческих стремлениях.

− Мистер Морган. Если проводить время в «компании гигантов» означает подчиняться чьим-то вкусам и требованиям, то я счастлив находиться в предгорьях и буду стремиться только к тому, чтобы описать всё искренне и интересно. Вы можете быть уверены, что у меня есть толковые друзья в издательском мире, которые не пропустят в печать ничего, что будет отдавать фальшью и фарсом, перечеркнув всё красными чернилами или выбросив в корзину для мусора. Хорошего вам дня.

Вскочив на ноги, мы сделали шаг навстречу друг другу. Морган сбросил приветливую маску, и некоторое время мы стояли как приготовившиеся к бою олени на лесной тропинке. Он был выше меня, но у меня было преимущество в весе и правда на моей стороне.

− Уотсон! Добрый вечер...

Холмс замер в дверном проёме. Он не удивился, что у меня был посетитель, но внимательно посмотрел на наши с Морганом лица: на них явно читалось противостояние. 

Наконец, сдавшись, Морган убрался из нашего дома, направившись скорей всего в какой-нибудь неряшливый трактир, который часто посещал и где выслушивали его пасквили. Холмс, закрыв дверь позади него, подождал некоторое время, а затем запер её.

Молча подведя меня к моему креслу и усадив в него, Холмс встал за его спинкой. Проворные пальцы приятно надавили на мои плечи, затем на трапециевидную мышцу. Холмс знал, что такой массаж на грани боли и удовольствия всегда одновременно и расслабляет, и тонизирует меня. Мой друг тихо напевал лёгкую, приятную мелодию, отчего у меня по коже головы бежали мурашки, а мой гнев постепенно улетучивался. Наконец, он наклонился и потёрся носом о мой затылок и чувствительное место за ухом. Его дыхание − глубокое, спокойное, с той музыкальной ноткой лёгкого и сладкого полувздоха-полустона, которое у него бывает, когда его голова занята чувственными мыслями − кружило мне голову и возбуждало. 

− Он не стоит вашего внимания, Уотсон. Он − пятно на журналистике, обозреватель светской хроники, который пишет от имени Персиваль Прайс, − я застонал, потому что знал это имя достаточно хорошо, − не стоящий того, чтобы о нём думать. Конечно, я знал, что он придёт; я позаботился о том, чтобы никто не переступал через порог моего дома без моего ведома. Обвините нашу уважаемую домовладелицу, если хотите, поскольку это она мне рассказала о вашем посетителе, хотя, признаюсь, я не без некоторых усилий вытянул из неё эти сведения. А ваши действия, мой друг, слишком прозрачны, когда вы пытаетесь ввести меня в заблуждение.

− Значит, если на меня охотился такой мелкий и скверный журналист, мои сочинения не многого стоят, − пожаловался я. − Глупо и напрасно было думать, что мной могут заинтересоваться серьёзные издания. 

− Насчёт ваших сочинений я ничего не скажу, в конце концов, я в этом не специалист. Но если чем вы и должны гордиться − и чем я неизменно горжусь − так это тем, что ваша надёжность крепка как сталь, а честность и благородство не подлежат никакому сомнению. Многие могут продать свои слова за несколько шиллингов, а мой друг Уотсон никогда не сделает этого, его пером движут не деньги, а...

Он замолчал: он всегда так делал, начав говорить что-то, что слишком много значило для нас обоих. 

− Конечно, любовь, − продолжил я. − Любовь, Холмс. Настоящая любовь, и более сильная, чем многие могли бы надеяться. Но при этом, − добавил я, улыбаясь, − и очень нетерпеливая. 

Он прикоснулся своей щекой к моей.

− Как скажете. Вы можете воспользоваться своим правом в этот самый час, в этой самой комнате, для осуществления быстрого и нетерпеливого раздевания? Полагаю, вы не против такой практики? Я готов отдаться в руки героя, вдыхая сладкий запах победы на поле его триумфа. 

Чем более витевато говорил Холмс в такие моменты, тем сильнее это возбуждало меня. Он это знал. Он всё знал − и охотно давал мне те действия и говорил те слова, от которых меня охватывала сладкая дрожь возбуждения. И он делал это искренне и с удвольствием, что я особенно ценил. 

− В гостиной, Холмс? Вы уверены? − всё же проявил я остатки благоразумия. 

Встав на колени у моих ног, он положил голову на моё бедро. Его глаза блестели, когда он взглянул на меня снизу вверх. Я единственный видел его таким: не только великолепным, своевольным, ярким, но и чувственным, охваченным страстным влечением − моим.

− Да, Джон. В гостиной.

Спустя какое-то время мы − поток желания, бегущего по двум скрученным в одно целое нитям − вместе упали на ковёр.

− И на полу, − уточнил он.


End file.
